random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Donkey Kong 2 on NES
Note: I copied it from a DKC Atlas Forum, but with some changes. The Story and the Video I'm not sure if anybody here has ever heard of this, but there was once a bootleg Donkey Kong Country 2 for NES. It's based off the one for SNES, obviously. The bootleg name is called Super Donkey Kong 2, which is what it was called in Japan. The bootleg is FAR worse than the original game for the SNES. Instead of 39 levels, this one has a whopping three! That's right, THREE levels. You don't get much for finishing it, either... The problems don't stop there either. In the SNES game, you get to play as Diddy or Dixie, as you all know. Well, in THIS game, you ONLY get Diddy Kong, which means you can't do tag-team throw or helicopter spin, and one hit will kill you instantly. This bootleg doesn't have Star Barrels, either, which means you have to go through the whole level without getting hit once. But that's difficult, because the bootleg is glitchy as hell. There are so many glitches that it's not even funny, and it's really difficult to play. If you jump on two enemies at the same time, you die. If you carry a crate in front of you and try to hit another enemy with it, you die. If you try to hit two enemies with one cartwheel, you die. If you fall down for too long, the screen can't keep up, and you die (yes, I know this is also in the DKL1 and DKL2, and to a far lesser extent DKL3 as well, but in this bootleg it's about 10-20 times worse). The game also has horrible hit detection. I've jumped on enemies and I've died sometimes. You die, you die, you die, you die, you die! All these glitches make the game way too difficult. The graphics and music -- especially the music -- are flawed, which is a shame since the DKC series is known for its AMAZING graphics and music. The graphics look like everything went through a trash compactor, and there's little detail for the most part. It doesn't look that bad for an NES game though, but still, it could have been better. The music is downright horrible. All the songs are way off-key and irritating to listen to. The only redeeming thing about the music is that this bootleg is the only known game with an 8-bit Jib Jig theme but that's not saying much. Also, even Donkey Kong Land 2, which is for Game Boy, has much, much better music than this. Now, time for the video of this bootleg right here.: SNES one looks much better and shinier, doesn't it? The NES one looks so dull. The map screen of Gangplank Galleon. The text on the bottom is missing, the ship is all bronze, and it's less colorful. Pirate Panic. Here's Neek. It's purple in the NES version. You'll also notice that there's no DK barrel. Now we see Klomps. In the NES version, they look awkward and a lot skinnier. Klobber time. In the NES version, stomping on a Klobber defeats it instantly, and you can't pick it up. There is also nothing in that pit in the NES version. What? No Rambi crate? The end of Pirate Panic. The NES version is missing a pole next to the target. Diddy is dancing. Worth noting is that in the NES version, Diddy will dance no matter what (you don't have to jump on the barrel platform to the left of the target). Gangplank Galleon map again, now going to Mainbrace Mayhem. It's further down on the NES version... Beginning of Mainbrace Mayhem. This level is different in the NES version: it only scrolls vertically, so the width of the whole level is one screen wide. So it's condensed in this version. It also has an annoying glitch where if you fall down too far, the screen can't keep up and you lose a life. Another shot of Mainbrace Mayhem. The end of Mainbrace Mayhem. The third level in the NES version is... Rattle Battle. Yep. That's weird considering that it's around the middle of the SNES game. And unlike the SNES version, where it's in Krem Quay, the NES version is still in Gangplank Galleon. Well... glad to see that Rattly is still in the game. But he sucks now. He can't do his charge jump move, and controlling him sucks. Around the beginning of Rattle Battle. Hmmm... see something wrong? The sky is orange, and the water is purple! Isn't it supposed to be green? What were the pirates smoking? At least the Zingers don't look half bad. The end of Rattle Battle. Good luck getting here, you'll need it. And this is what you get for finishing this buggy game. A horrible ending screen that's based off the Game Over screen but with "The End" instead. There isn't even any boss fight with K. Rool or anything. They end up in JAIL for this?! And here's what the Game Over screen looks like. The NES one sorta looks like the one in DKL2 now that I think of it, but with a lot more dithering. Overall, this game doesn't live up to the SNES classic at all. It's SEVERELY watered down and buggy as hell, and isn't fun to play at all. Even for a bootleg, this game is bad. Category:Stories Category:Donkey Kong Category:Donkey Kong Country Category:Bootleg Games Category:Beware of the Bootlegs!